Basil Rathbone
thumb|230px|right Basil Rathbone (* 12. Juni 1892 in Johannesburg, Südafrika; † 21. Juli 1967 in New York) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, der bis heute als dauerhaft bekanntester und angesehenster Darsteller des Meisterdetektives gilt. *Zwischen und übernahm Rathbone in einer 14-teiligen Spielfilmreihe die Rolle des Meisterdetektivs Sherlock Holmes. *Parallel war er als Sprecher in der Holmes-Rolle fürs Radio tätig. * spielte er in dem Theaterstück Sherlock Holmes sowie in der TV-Produktion The Adventure of the Black Baronet noch einmal die Titelrolle. *Ein letztes Mal trat er in der Rolle postum auf, als man Archivaufnahmen von ihm für die englische Fassung des Films Basil der große Mäusedetektiv verwendete. Weitere Holmes-Bezüge: *1966 sprach er in einer Hörspielfassung von Arthur Conan Doyles Roman Die vergessene Welt die Rolle von Professor Challenger. Er ist damit der einzige Darsteller, der beide von Conan Doyles Helden verkörperte. *Eve Titus benannte die Hauptfigur in ihrer Buchreihe Basil der Mäusedetektiv nach ihm. *In dem Zeichentrickfilm Tom und Jerry als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson ist einer der Handlungsorte die Kneipe Rathbone Inn - eine Hommage an den Holmes-Darsteller Rathbone. Werdegang frame|left Sein Filmdebut gab der langjährige Theaterschauspieler Rathbone 1921 in The Fruitful Vine als Don Cesare Carelli. An seiner Seite war Teddy Arundell zu sehen. 1930 wurde Rathbone in The Bishop Murder Case einmalig in der Rolle des Holmes-Nachfahren Philo Vance besetzt. Bekannt wurde er jedoch hauptsächlich durch die Darstellung unsympathischer Charaktere in historischen Filmen. In David Copperfield, einer Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Charles Dickens, spielte er 1935 an der Seite von W.C. Fields David Copperfields grausamen Stiefvater Mr. Murdstone. Im gleichen Jahr spielte er den rücksichtslosen Marquis St. Evremonde in Flucht aus Paris, ebenfalls nach Dickens, und er trat zusammen mit Greta Garbo und Fredric March in Anna Karenina auf, einer Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Romans von Leo Tolstoj. Basil Rathbone spielte darin den Fürsten Alexej Karenin, Anna Kareninas langweiligen und eifersüchtigen Ehemann. Rathbone spielte oft Schurkenrollen, so an der Seite von Gary Cooper in Die Abenteuer des Marco Polo, neben Kay Francis als Verführer in Confession sowie als klassischer Mantel-und-Degen-Bösewicht an der Seite von Errol Flynn und Olivia de Havilland in Unter Piratenflagge, wo er bereits mit seinem späteren Filmpartner Lionel Atwill spielte. In Robin Hood, König der Vagabunden stellte Rathbone den bösartigen Guy of Gisbourne dar, eine seiner berühmtesten Filmrollen. In vielen historischen Abenteuerfilmen lieferte sich Basil Rathbone packende Fechtduelle mit den Helden und galt bald als das Idealbild des eleganten Schurken. Ironischerweise war er der beste Fechter in Hollywood und gab seinen „Gegnern“ Unterricht, damit sie ihn schlagen konnten. Zweimal wurde er in der Zeit für den Oscar nominiert: 1937 für seinen Tybalt in Romeo und Julia (in diesem Film spielte er an der Seite des Sherlock-Holmes-Darstellers John Barrymore) und 1939 für seinen König Ludwig XI. in Wenn ich König wär. Beide Male wurde ihm der Preis verwehrt. Von 1939 bis 1946 war er in 14 Filmen mit Nigel Bruce als Sherlock Holmes zu sehen. Rathbones Aussehen galt dem von Holmes als sehr ähnlich. Er stellte Holmes als einen seinen intellektuellen Fähigkeiten sehr bewussten Menschen dar. Seinem Holmes fiel es aber zugleich sehr schwer Gefühle zu zeigen. Rathbone gilt als dauerhaft bekanntester Darsteller der Filmfigur Holmes und genießt große Popularität. 1946 beendete er die Filmreihe, da er sich zu sehr mit Holmes identifiziert fühlte. 1948 bekam er einen Tony Award für seine schauspielerischen Leistungen im Stück The Heiress am Broadway verliehen. In der Verfilmung von The Heiress ''an Ralph Richardson, was ihn sehr enttäuschte. Vor allem wegen seiner starken Assoziierung mit Sherlock Holmes erhielt der alternde Rathbone nur noch selten Rollen in hochklassigen Filmen. Mit ''Wir sind keine Engel und Der Hofnarr feierte Rathbone in selbstironischen Rollen noch einmal Erfolge. 1953 hatte er sogar im aufkommenden Fernsehen die Rolle des Detektives noch einmal gespielt. Die letzten Jahre seiner Karriere spielte er in B-Filmen, am Theather und im Fernsehen. Rathbones erste Ehe wurde bereits in den 20er-Jahren geschieden. Mit seiner Frau hatte er einen Sohn namens Rodion (1915-1996). Seine zweite Ehe mit der Stummfilmdrehbuch-Autorin Ouida Rathbone verlief glücklich: Sie adoptierten ein Kind und blieben bis Rathbones plötzlichem Herztod in seinem New Yorker Appartment im Jahre 1967 verheiratet. Interner Link *weitere Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller *weitere Sherlock-Holmes-Sprecher Externe Links * * *www.basilrathbone.net en:Basil Rathbone es:Basil Rathbone Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler/in (Basil-Rathbone-Reihe) Kategorie:Sprecher/in (Hörspiel) Kategorie:Sprecher/in (Hörbuch)